


Late Night Visits

by Jaeckle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Derogatory Language, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Peacock Miraculous, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Useless Lesbians, they love eachother!!!, villain/innocent civilian relationship, when ur gf is dominant as hell, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeckle/pseuds/Jaeckle
Summary: In an AU- April falls for Mayura, an infamous villainess of Paris. Their relationship is incredibly secretive, and they can only see each other at night. But, they tend to make it work.April pulls Mayura into her home and well... Some things happen!I'm thinking about adding a part 2 to this!this is mainly just smut...
Relationships: Mayura/Original character(s), Nathalie Sancoeur/Original Character(s), Nathalie Sancoeur/Other(s), nathalie Sancoeur/April Reed (OC)
Kudos: 15





	1. Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> ;) ;) ;)
> 
> Anyway, this is a fic concept I kept trying to write but I could never find a good way of starting it off. But I eventually found it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :')

April and Mayura had been seeing each other for a year and a half. In the beginning, it was a little alarming considering Mayura was a known supervillain; and April admitted that the woman was incredibly intimidating. But she couldn't help the feelings that slowly started to grow for the villainess. She could still recall how all of this took place. April hid in an alley that was dangerously close to the fight Ladybug and Chat Noir was trying to win. Mayura happened to escape the pair by sliding into the same alley-way. At that moment April was terrified. Her legs kept shaking uncontrollably and the second her knees gave out and she fell to the ground is when Mayura finally noticed her. She could only remember bits and pieces of the event that played out. But she could remember when Mayura spun around with a darkness in her eyes that made April's heart drop.

But then, her gaze softened when her eyes laid upon a civilian.

And April couldn't remember much after that, but Mayura needed a means of escape. Before April could process anything, Mayura had scooped her up into her arms. "Tell me where you live, and I'll take you home." She stated, glancing behind her to check the scene. She told April later in their relationship that she had only done it to escape Ladybug. But later that night, she couldn't stop thinking about the interaction. How scared April was of her, balling up in her arms and shaking like a fearful puppy. But by the time Mayura set her down at her doorstep, April was calm. Even smiling softly at Mayura and thanking her before stepping inside. Even though the woman seemed calm when she dropped her off, she still felt horrible for scaring her so badly... It was always this pit in her stomach, and she never understood why she had it for this woman when she's terrified so many people in Paris already!

One thing lead to another, and suddenly Mayura was visiting her every single night without pause. Appearing at April's window and gently knocking on it to get her attention. It got to the point where seeing her was the only thing that Mayura could think about. She longed to run her fingers through the brunette's wavy hair, to tenderly kiss the soft skin of April's neck, to gaze into those big dark eyes. No matter how intimate they got with each other, they were always interrupted. Always, but not tonight. Mayura wouldn't allow that.

April jumped up in excitement when she heard a knock at her window. Throwing the front door open and seeing her lover standing there, a small smile on her visage. Immediately, April wrapped her arms around the villainess; the sudden force made Mayura take a step back before she returned it. The brunette in Mayura's arms buried her face in the fuzzy collar around her neck, "je vous manque?" Mayura teased. April withdrew only to lean forward once again and capture Mayura's lips with her own. "Hush..." She whined after finally pulling away from her, gently pulling the lady into her house and shutting the door behind them. Their lips crashed together again, the peahen caressed the small of April's back as they took several steps toward the couch. Eventually, Mayura pressed her into the bottom cushions of the couch, fingers curling up into the brunette's locks. Trailing kisses down April's chin and to her neck. "My little desperate dove," Mayura purred when she heard a soft moan escape her lover's lips. The woman above April couldn't help herself, parting her lips and nipping the sensitive skin that laid on April's neck. The action, as simple as it was, brought a reaction out of April that Mayura didn't expect. April bucked forward, her nails digging into her partner's back, the villainess sharply sucked in through her teeth. "Careful," she growled and immediately, April's fingers softened.

"Good girl," The woman whispered, April had never heard her say that... Ever... And they've known each other for a while... 'I'm not complaining,' April thought, seeing the longing in Mayura's eyes as they gazed down at her. Fingers working up April's shirt and gently tracing the lace of her bra, a smirk rising on Mayura's lips. "Did you plan this?" The villainess purred, gently tugging at the thin fabric, touching it between her fingers. It felt sheer, and simply the feel of the garment engaged a hunger deep within her. Fuck, it was almost primal! When their eyes met, Mayura's fingers tightened on the edges of April's shirt. Those eyes... So dark with lust and desperation... The woman then fervently tugged the shirt off, throwing the item on the ground. A smirk forming on her lips as the brunette shifted around from underneath, lifting her hips only to have them forced back down with Mayura's. Immediately, the villain cupped her hands around April's breasts, admiring the clothed mounds on her girlfriend's chest. Fingers wriggling underneath the sheer protection of April's bra, Mayura gently played with the growing peaks that resided. "Mayura..." April moaned, leaning her head back with a small smile rising on her lips. When the woman from above peered up to see the one below, her eyes went wide, April had her arms covering her flushed face. Cute muffled whimpers escaped her, and her body needily pressed forward into Mayura's touch.

"We should take this up to your bedroom," Mayura muttered, drawing her attention away from April for just a moment to see the street outside. "I want this moment to be private, just for us." She said while allowing April to bring her head back down for one last weak kiss before they lifted off of the couch. A single hand caressing the small of April's back as she followed her partner into their bedroom. Well, it was April's room, but Mayura considered it as their bedroom... Even if she couldn't stay in it for that long due to the threat of coming out of her transformation. That was the only downside to their relationship. She couldn't see her love for long, and even though April knew the threats of her seeing Mayura's identity. The villainess could tell it still hurt her whenever she had to make a swift depart from her girlfriend. Tonight, however, as Mayura gently pressed April's back into the plush mattress underneath them. She almost didn't care if her identity dissipated and April saw who she really was. Her head dipped as her lips parting as teeth grazed against the skin of April's neck. The girl whimpering as Mayura gently sucked hickeys into her body.

Gradually, Mayura wiggled her fingers behind April's back. Searching for the hooks on the lingerie top that prevented her from putting her lips around one of those rosy buds laying hard on her mounds. Finally! The bra came loose around April's beautiful chest, and Mayura slowly removed it. Now, she could see her lover completely, aside from the infuriating panties that still laid in her path. Her tongue prodded at the sensitive peak that laid in front of her, earning a soft gasp from her partner. "Êtes-vous sensible?" Mayura cooed lovingly, sticking her tongue out and rolling the tip of it along April's nipple. "Oui..." The whine was so sweet, so beautiful as it delicately left her lips.

"Bien"

Her fingers trailed downward, hooking at the hemm of April's panties and gently rolling them down her thighs, and then her calves. And then they were off and on the ground.

"Mayura..." She smirked as the brunette whimpered her name, pressing kisses into April's neck as her hand reached in between her legs. A slick sound meeting Mayura's ears as her fingers rubbed circles into the sensitive organ residing there. "You're so wet," her fingers slipped inside, coaxing a loud moan from April's throat. "It's like their being sucked in," Mayura commented with a bit of pride building the lustful fire within her. Then she heard her girlfriend whine.

"Please stop toying with me... It's mean," She said and Mayura's hand retreated and she reached for an item on the side-table next to the bed. "Was that..." Plucking a feather from her fan, "mean?" She closed her fist around the feather, raw energy flowing into it until the amok itself was a glowing blue orb. She guided it into the coin she had lifted, glancing to April and she felt a shiver run down her spine. April's brown eyes wistfully watched her, lidded and anticipating, legs spread just for Mayura. "I haven't shown you mean yet," she sneered while allowing a bubbling dark cloud to form around her hips. When the loose energy and magic dissipated, a thick toy stood proudly in its place. The dildo was blue, matching Mayura's skin, and the ribbed edges of the toy got larger as they reached the base.

April's eyes blew wide at the sight of it, and Mayura could feel a slight tinge of fear. "Do you want me to change it?" She asked, but suddenly the slight feeling was gone and it was replaced with an overwhelming lust as April shook her head. "No ma'am," she answered as Mayura inched closer, "excellent." Her hand guided the wide tip of the toy as it became enveloped in April's walls. Mayura's hips snapped forward, allowing the toy to sink further to the hilt. Earning a surprised yelp from the woman below, Mayura's own lips slightly agape. She didn't expect to be able to feel it... Drawing her hips back, she watched as April's fists clung to the sheets, knuckles white. Sharply thrusting forward, another choked gasp left April's throat.

"You're making such pretty faces, my dear."

A dazed smile lifted April's features as her hands rose from the bed and landed on Mayura's shoulders as the woman leaned over her. "Only for you, mon peahen..." The thrusts began to quicken in pace. Hearing their hips slap against each other and the sound of the toy slipping in and out with ease just excited Mayura further. But that wasn't the only thing that excited her. She could feel every little twitch and pulse within April's walls, and god was it heavenly. Their moans harmonized together beautifully as Mayura fucked her partner, her hands fisting the pillow under April's head as her hips drove April's into the mattress. Then Mayura felt a sudden sting in her shoulders, noticing that April's nails had dug in. Hips stilled, and her hands lifted to April's forearms. One hand managing to slam both arms above April's head, holding them there as the brunette emitted a silent cry of surprise. "Naughty girl..." She cooed, scattering kisses along April's jaw and throat. Allowing her teeth just barely graze over the sensitive skin of her partner's neck. Mayura's body jerked forward, burying the amok impossibly deeper and immediately her knees hooked around the villainess' hips. The action was selfish, but she didn't care. She wanted more!

Her hips pulled back, allowing the toy to retreat all the way to the tip before plunging back in. The action forced all of the breath out of April's lungs into a long, needy moan.

"You know..." Mayura's words were drawn out, sultry and seductive.

"I like that I get to see you like this," She said softly, eyes lidded as they stared down at April's beautiful face while it contorted into one of pure pleasure. The sound of skin smacking against each other returned as Mayura's thrusts started to get rougher and uneven. Her breath hitching every single time the toy sunk deep inside of her partner. "And I'm the only one who can see this," She panted.

"All... Needy," Mayura whispered into April's ear, "you're my little.." A dramatic thrust forward, pressing April's body into the bed. "Slut." That last word undid April further, back arching up into Mayura's body as a shrill sob escaped her throat. Nails digging into the palms of her hands as the woman from above circled her hips in such a torturous way, grinding and rubbing against April's clit. The ribbed shaft smoothly rocking in and out of her, all the sounds coming from below only aided in the feeling April was feeling deep down. Melting her into a hot puddle of passion and desire. Inner walls squeezing down hard on the shaft as April pressed her eyes shut.

"Mayura—" Her plead was interrupted by an insistent cry, her body shuddering against Mayura's. "I'm so close," April gasped when she felt the villainess press her weight up into one hand, gripping her arms in place while one greeted her clit with quick circles. Rubbing the stuff peak rhythmically, producing a series of chanting and moans from April. "Cum for me." Mayura cooed, "come on... Cum for me, baby girl."

"Mayura, I..." April's mouth fell agape and her eyes shut tight. Pecking kisses into April's neck, Mayura kept her pace. Hips snapping forward before withdrawing just a little and jerking back to the hilt, it was melodic. Mayura's ragged moans only got louder as she came closer and closer to the edge. Knowing the tight flutters of her partner's inner walls would be the only thing to push her over. And then, she got it. April's body arched forward one last time, her form rigid as she cried Mayura's name out. The villainess doubled over in surprise at how hard April was squeezing down, but it knocked her into orgasm just as intense as April's. Their bodies shaking as they came together.

April broke free of Mayura's grasp and brought her into a passionately fervent kiss, fingers curling into the back of Mayura's head. When they pulled back, a single string of saliva is the only thing that connected the two. And when it snapped, a little white feather flew out from underneath them. "I love you..." April said breathlessly, laying her head back into the pillow. Mayura was obviously exhausted, but she gently took the feather back in her palm, giving herself a minute to regain her breath. "I love you too," She mumbled, admiring the love-bites and hickeys she had left on April's jaw and neck. April glanced over to Mayura, a dazed smile on her lips as Mayura peered down at the feather she had just used. "That was... So amazing," she said, winding her arms around Mayura's waist.

But then, she watched as Mayura's fist closed around the feather just like before, magic pouring into the item.

The smell of sex was still so heavy in the room, it was intoxicating. "Who said it was over?" Mayura asked as another cloud of magic surrounded her hips.


	2. You Could Be My Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a continuation of the previous chapter. I believe it's just a bit shorter than the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :') I'm losing my marbles.
> 
> I love Nathalie|Mayura so fuckin much yall.

April propped herself up on her forearms, eyes roaming over Mayura's figure as the cloud started to grow darker. It was clear that her magic was becoming weaker, especially since she had just used it. But nonetheless, Mayura tried and she tried hard. And as the smokey magic disappeared...

Her eyes met a thick, purple toy that curled up at the tip; attached to Mayura's hips. Just like the last, it was ribbed and... Still just as intimidating at the last, which gave Mayura pause. "Do y-" Her question was interrupted with a quick "no! Don't change it!" With her body still stunned from the orgasm, she just had a few moments ago, and she rolled over on her stomach. Lifting her hind and peering back at Mayura. A curl raised the corner of Mayura's lips, forming a mischievous smirk as the palms of her hands met April's ass. Thumbs lowering and spreading April's labia, revealing the soaked slit that laid beneath. 

"Put your hands behind your back, would you?" Mayura purred and watched as April reached her arms behind her, and the villainess trapped April's wrists in place. Now, she was posed with the side of her face pressed to the sheets. Her hips canted into the air, a pleading whine filling the room. Mayura scooted forward, pushing the toy into her partner's tight heat with one swift movement. The villainess was hunched over April's body, a hand splayed on her partner's ass as she slowly started moving. Their hips quietly smacking against each other as April started to slowly come back from the euphoric high she was on. And the feelings she was brought back to forced a deep sob from her throat. "Bonne fille," Mayura said in a silky voice as the sensation of April's walls being around her shaft overwhelmed her for a moment.

The villainess grunted as her hips thrust forward roughly, the hand placed on April's round ass clung to it. The skin around her grip turning white. Mayura's eyes panned down to see April's, and what she saw made her heart skip a beat. Through her messy strokes in and out, she brought herself to still for just a moment when she saw April's beautiful eyes big and round. Peering back up at her with so much love... "You're beautiful," Mayura managed to say through heaving pants. Nothing but a soft whine met Mayura's ears, and she smirked, hips jerking forward and coaxing a shrill cry from her girlfriend. "Every sound and face you make," Mayura whispered tenderly as her body lowered, and she lowered her lips to April's shoulder blade. "You can speak, ma cherie."

"Thank you," April breathed, her voice soft and pitched. Mayura immediately started to kiss and nip April's neck and shoulderblade. Inching down to her spine before lifting back up to tower above her lover. The rhythm of her hips started once again, pulling out slowly before sharply thrusting back in to hear her lover yelp. God, she could see stars as she felt every single pulse and flutter of April's walls. It was amazing how her amok could do that... And how with just a very minimal amount of effort. 

"Mayura!" 

The pleasure could be intensified. 

And then...

Thwap!

A sharp cry left April's mouth as Mayura swatted her ass, accompanied by her thrusts growing in velocity. Mayura slapped the smooth skin of her partner's hind once again, this time bringing a moan from the woman. Another sharp smack, her ass now had a lovely crimson hue glowing on the skin. But she was surprised to feel April buck back onto the toy, it actually made her body shake! A shaky breath leaving her lips as her thrusts began to steady themselves, along with her partner fucking back onto the toy. God, she could feel April's tight inner walls greedily suck the cock back inside every time she drew back. Mayura's head tipped back as a moan drew from her lips, her body moving forward and pressing April's deeper into the mattress. Finally, she freed April's wrists. Her hands fell to the sheets, subjecting them to a white-knuckle grip. But Mayura's hands fisted the sheets leveling with April's head as she pounded forward, not holding anything back. 

The sounds were hypnotic, the creaking of the bed underneath them. Along with the slick wet noises and the harmonized panting, moaning, and chanting of curses and names filled the room. Mayura found that hearing April's little mewls was so addictive. She kept rotating her hips in such a torturous manner that brought out the desperate woman's breathless cries. 

Eventually, Mayura's fingers found April's clit.

"Don't stop, please." April pleaded as Mayura's fingers danced in circles around the sensitive organ. Canting her hips, April cried out as her begging brought a quicker pace to the patterns being rubbed into her clit. Bringing her into a dazed state, it was so euphoric, and she could just tell Mayura was about to push her over into a deeper high. 

With Mayura's hips quickly slapping against April's ass and the quick motions of her fingers on her clit. Mayura's head dipped down, pressing kisses to the pulse-point on her lover's neck. When she gently started to nibble on the sensitive spot is when April was pushed over. A loud moan escaped her throat and the orgasm her body went through forced it her to go limp. Mayura pulled herself together long enough to seize April's waist, keeping them raised as her hips rocked forward violently. "Oh god- Mayura please!" April squeaked in surprise when the woman above seemed to get impossibly rougher.

Their moans just grew louder and louder as Mayura jerky, sloppy thrusts created a messy rhythm that soon made her fingers dig into her hips. Mouth agape as she practically screamed April's name, an intense orgasm shook her entire body. "Mayura..." April whimpered as the woman gave a few last thrusts to ride out her release. The tight walls within April fluttering around Mayura's shaft and squeezing hard on the toy. But then the toy was no more, a white feather flew out from underneath them. 

They panted together, chests heaving as Mayura sat back on the bed. Letting April fall into the blankets and roll onto her back. "You are so wonderful, my beautiful dove," Mayura cooed while cupping April's face in the palm of her hand. Their lips met for such a strong and passionate, but brief kiss. "Are you okay?" Mayura asked with a chuckle when April fell back onto the bed dramatically. "Better than ever," her lover replied and Mayura laughed. The villainess stood from the bed and shakily made her way into the bathroom. Holding a washcloth under warm water. Peering back into their bedroom and seeing April sprawled out on the bed and watching her intently. "I'm not going anywhere," she said softly once she came back into the room and crawled back in with April, wiping her thighs down and cleaning her partner up. "You didn't have to do that," April commented afterward when Mayura tossed the wet rag into the hamper. "Yes I do," she whispered tenderly while pulling the sheets and comforters over the both of them.

"You're staying?"

"Only until you fall asleep, dear."

But April had a different plan as her lips caressed the soft skin of Mayura's throat. Sucking carefully on the pulse-point. "Let me repay you," she cooed, pressing kisses down to the feathery collar around Mayura's neck. "And how exactly are you going to do that?" The villainess asked with a small lift of her lips, curling into a smile. 

Then, the brunette sunk down into the sheets, but Mayura lifted them so she could see her girlfriend completely. April's lips parted as she sucked and nibbled on Mayura's inner thighs, her eyes peering up at the supervillain. Her vision dropped back down to the wet panties she was presented with, licking up the clothed slit. "What if... I transform back?" Mayura asked through a pleased hiss, her head falling back and her eyes fluttered shut. "I won't stop," April started, running her hands up Mayura's thighs and tracing the delicate pattern of the peahen's panties. "You can cover me with the blankets, that's why I went under them in the first place." She finished the sentence by trailing the garment down the villainess' legs. Settling in between them as she was now presented with a dripping blue heat. Mayura seemed to tip her head forward to watch April's next move. 

With their eyes connected, not pulling away from each other for a mere second, April's tongue split Mayura's folds. Licking up her core and ending just as she reached the sensitive organ eagerly peeking out of its hood. Arms wrapping around Mayura's thighs to keep her legs spread. As her ministrations continued, just the simple act of dipping her tongue inside brought a sweet moan from Mayura's lips. Her hips bucking forward, and April allowed them to. When the slick organ retreated from Mayura's walls, it lifted to her clit and she wrapped her lips around it. A single hand curled into the back of her head, fisting her hair as Mayura started to ride her face. Her tongue rolled slow circles onto the sensitive bud her mouth was wrapped around, and the villain flung her head back in a shrill scream. Her breath becoming ragged as her lover sucked on the little button, tracing slow circles into it.

A beeping noise met both of their ears and Mayura panicked for a moment, her hips stilling in shock but as April said before, she didn't let up. Quickly leaning forward, she tossed the blanket over her the brunette's form as a flash of light filled the room. Along with a soft moan, as Nathalie's hands ran underneath the sheets, it was exhilarating... To know that her secret identity could be revealed at any second, the blanket could be lifted and April would see who she really was. But she knew April, the girl wouldn't go against her word. The feelings deep within her, the overwhelming lust for the woman between her thighs. And the passion and pure love she felt for April all coming together at once.

And for just a moment, she thought it might not be the worst idea to show April who she really was... Her true identity. A secret she would keep from the rest of the world, but not from her lover. Not from April.

But, she knew she couldn't. God! April was making her thoughts all crazy... Her tongue delicately swiping over Nathalie's clit and the villainess curled her fingers back into the brunette's locks. April's name left Nathalie's lips as her head was thrown back once again, and she continued rocking her hips forward. Riding April's face until white dots started to appear and her vision got blurry, and suddenly an intense pleasure overcame her senses. Her hips stilled for just a moment, but April's mouth didn't stop. Drawing her orgasm out in such an incredible way, but then almost as she timed it perfectly. April's lips left her muff just as the feeling of overstimulation settled in.

Nathalie asked herself why April was staying under the covers, and then she reminded herself of her de-transformation. "Duusuu..." She panted, leaning her head back against the pillows "spread my feathers," she whimpered as the transformation caused another bright white flash to fill the room. The second the white light died down, April flung the covers off and pulled herself up to Mayura's chest. 

"I love you so much, Mayura," she mumbled right before their lips slipped back together. "April.." Mayura heaved, "yeah?"

April leaned back to see Mayura's wide and glittering eyes as they stared down at her, the smallest, little smile on her lips. It was so cute! "I'm sorry for... Possibly being too rough with you." She said, lifting one of April's hands to examine her wrist. "I can get carried away," she lifted April's hand and placed a kiss on the top of it. "It's okay..." The brunette used the same hand to gently caress Mayura's cheek. 

"I liked it."


End file.
